1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, method, and program for selecting a path to use to communicate to a device to improve transmission performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two systems communicating over a network may each include multiple ports, thus providing multiple paths across which data can be communicated. In certain prior art systems, a path may be selected according to a round robin or other predefined path rotation technique or a single default path is used for all operations. However, such techniques do not attempt to optimize path selection when there are multiple available paths.
For this reason, there is a need in the art to provide a methodology for selecting paths that improves data transfer rates across the system when there are multiple paths between the two systems.